


Como expressar sentimentos

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Qual a maneira correta de expressar sentimentos? É, realmente, preciso expressar sentimentos? Talvez a beleza dos sentimentos não precise se mostrada, só sentida.





	Como expressar sentimentos

Eu nunca fui bom com palavras, tampouco com expressões faciais. Na verdade, não consigo transpassar emoções em nada do que faço, salvo meus desenhos.

Meus poemas parecem rasos. Meus contos sem vida. Minha fala monótona. Minha expressão vazia.

Eu tento ler para entender o que fazer, o que sentir e o que dizer, mas parece que quanto mais me adequo as normas sociais, mais apático me torno. Eu não sou o cara aberto como Naruto, divertido como o Kiba ou intenso quanto o Sasuke. Sou só o branquelo de sorriso falso e sabe? Tudo bem. Tudo bem não ser tão legal ou admirável, porque, na verdade, as pessoas que insistem em me dizer que não sou legal, mas eu sou. Eu me acho legal.

Eu não serei reconhecido por escrever livros de Sucesso como o Jiraiya, ou ser o Herói da vila, mas eu sou feliz assim.

Algo mudou em mim depois que fui para anbu raiz. Algo que nunca vai voltar. Eu não compreendo se sempre fui assim ou se foi o treinamento brutal que me tirou a capacidade de me expressar. O fato é que ter pessoas falando que isto vai passar e que eu vou voltar ao normal.

O que é normal? Eu sempre me questiono quando estou sozinho. Não importa pra ninguém se me sinto confortável sendo assim, só importa o fato de que sou uma copia mal feita dos ninjas de elite comandados por Danzo.  Então eles dizem:

Você sorri estranho.                                                                                                      

Você fala coisas absurdas.

Você tem que entender que não pode ser assim.

É errado ser assim.

E eu acredito. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, eu acredito. Eu compro um novo exemplar: Como se portar na mesa. Esqueço que me sinto bem do jeito que sou e mudo. Eu treino com meus amigos e eu finjo que estou gostando, porque, no fim, eu só quero ser amado.

Fico imaginando se alguém um dia vai me amar do fundo da alma. Se vai me aceitar, me ansiar, me esperar; se importar.

Estou tão imerso em meus pensamentos que só noto que estou sendo chamado quando uma mão toca meu ombro. Me sobressalto.

Ino está na minha frente, com um sorriso doce e os olhos brilhantes. Carrega uma cesta cheia de flores.

— Olá, Sai. Já faz um tempo, hein?

Ela parece uma flor de verão.

— Olá, Ino! Faz mesmo, não é? Belas flores — Aponto para cesta. Penso em uma coisa casual para dizer — Então, você vai para a floricultura?

— Sim, minha mãe pediu para eu colher algumas flores selvagens, para cultivarmos — Sua voz é animada e um tanto, não sei... envergonhada?

Tento encontrar algo interessante para falar, mas falho.

— Adorável — Minha voz sai monótona.

Lembre-se das lições, Sai. Lembre-se das lições...

Ela me olha confusa.

— Sai, está tudo bem?

_Não._

— Claro — Agora sai forçado. Dou um sorriso, ou o que eu penso ser um sorriso.

_Você está tão linda_ , eu não digo.

_Senti tanto a sua falta_ , eu não digo.

_Desenho seu rosto todas as noites_ , eu não digo.

_Sei que você sofre pela perda do seu pai, e eu quero te abraçar até essa dor sumir,_ eu não digo.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, até que decido quebra-lo.

— Ino, eu..eu... — Não consigo falar nada. Merda!

— Tudo bem, Sai, eu entendo. Não precisa falar. Não precisa querer expressar.

Seu sorriso agora é caloroso, como uma manhã de primavera. Ela me olha como se conseguisse ver minha alma.

Entende? Sinto que fala a verdade.

Então acontece. Meu sorriso desponta antes que eu consiga entender. Estou feliz.

— Que bom — Minha voz sai um pouco rouca.

— Me acompanha? — Seus olhos estão receosos.

_Pra qualquer lugar do mundo_.  

Maneio minha cabeça em sinal de concordância. Ela hesita em colocar a mão sobre a minha, então tomo a iniciativa.

Sua mão é quente, suave.

Talvez...

Talvez...

Talvez alguém consiga entender que eu sinto muito, mesmo sem demonstrar, mesmo sem perceber.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ História não revisada, se encontrarem qualquer erro, me avisem, por favor.   
> ♠ Muito obrigada por ler até aqui.  
> ♠ Eu não sei colocar a história como concluída, perdão.


End file.
